


A Kiss for a Hotpack

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), 아스트로
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold, cold day and all Moonbin wants at first is a hotpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for a Hotpack

The day was cold, again. They were all piled into the van, pressed close to each other. It was like that time before they debuted, only it wasn't. They had debuted, and they were already very successful in all aspects. And their success gave them very little free time, which Eunwoo wasn't fond of. The little spare time they had was usually spent catching up on sleep, but sometimes he would get a chance to hang out with Moonbin. Those times made him happiest. He was hoping for time like that again, but today was going to be busy so he doubted they would have any time together at all.  
They arrived at the location for their photo shoot, a park on the outskirts of Seoul. Barriers were already set up, and fans and others were all being kept back from the location so they would be able to shoot normally. The small reception building on the lot had been transformed into their dressing room. MJ filed out first, followed by Moonbin then Eunwoo. Jinjin, Sanha and Rocky climbed out of the furthest back seats, and then they were all led to the building by their manager. It was considerably warmer in the building than in the cold outside. They were given food and makeup was applied, Jinjin sitting on Eunwoo's lap when he had to because Eunwoo refused to get up. Moonbin tried not to pay attention to that small action. After all, he was only sitting there.  
Half an hour later, they were all lining up outside. Already Rocky was shivering, and so was Moonbin. Eunwoo wrapped his arm around Moonbin's shoulders, and Moonbin leaned close.  
"Ah, Bin-ah, you're really cold, huh?"  
Moonbin nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Hyung, do you have a hot pack with you? I saw you had some in the building."  
Eunwoo smiled and leaned close, talking at a tone so low that it was audible only to Moonbin. "I'll give you a hot pack for a kiss."  
Moonbin pulled away, eyes wide as he looked at Eunwoo. Rocky gave them a look. None of the boys were strangers to Moonbin and Eunwoo's relationship, but there were fans who could clearly see them so they were all a little wary. Skin-ship was appreciated by the fans, but a kiss might be going too far for a rookie group.  
They were lined up after that, told to pose. Pictures were taken, then they were lined up for their individual shots.  
Eunwoo watched as MJ and Jinjin took their photos in the general area. MJ was leaning against a tree, then peeking out from behind it, and then he attempted to climb it, just for giggles. Their manager warned him to stay out, though, and he listened. Jinjin was instructed to sit in the grass, which was unusual since he was in such light pants, but it looked good anyway. When they weren't being photographed, the rest of them were huddled together, bodies pressed close and their jackets bumping.  
"Hyung, do you actually have hot packs?"  
Eunwoo nodded, turning his head to look at Moonbin. Their faces were extremely close together, and he was certain there were pictures being taken by the fans behind them.  
"I already told you, I'll trade you a hot pack for a kiss."  
Moonbin's cheeks seemed to turn the slightest bit more pink. They were already pink from the chill, but the comment made him blush more. "I can't do that here," he mumbled, which made Eunwoo smile.  
He turned to look at their manager. "Can I go to the building to get a hot pack?"  
Their manager looked at him, then to Jinjin and the photography team, then back at Eunwoo. He nodded, waving a hand to let them go.  
Eunwoo instantly took hold of Moonbin's hand and dragged him. Moonbin let out a whine. "Hyung! Slow down! You'll pull off my arm!"  
That caused a laugh from Eunwoo, who slowed and turned to look at Moonbin with a great smile. "The fans are looking, you know."  
Moonbin glanced over, smiling then and waving. "Gosh, there's so many of them." His hand tightened around Eunwoo's.  
"Yeah, there are." Eunwoo pulled him close, letting go of his hand and wrapping his arm around his shoulders again. "Come on, do you want the hot pack or not?"  
Moonbin rolled his eyes, but he laughed. "Right, right. Jeez." Eunwoo caught Moonbin's gaze drop to his lips for a brief second, but the short gaze was cut short by a yell from their manager. The photographers wanted more group photos now, so the hot pack would have to wait.  
Eunwoo guided Moonbin back, and he actually looked disappointed. It was hard to say if it was because of the lack of a hot pack or if it was because of the lack of a kiss. But when Moonbin's eyes kept glancing to Eunwoo's lips, Eunwoo knew which of the two it was.  
Group photos were taken, with Eunwoo and Sanha then Rocky and Moonbin then MJ and Moonbin then Eunwoo and Rocky and Sanha and MJ and Sanha. Eunwoo continued glancing at Moonbin when they were apart, and found Moonbin meeting his gaze every time. It wasn't often that Moonbin wanted the affection Eunwoo would so readily give, but when he did, he was always set on it entirely. Moonbin was like that with a lot of things. His determined demeanor was one of the things Eunwoo loved about him. Except now, with Moonbin determined to get a kiss and all the fans and photographers and their managers watching, nothing would be able to happen.  
Eunwoo stepped up to take his individual pictures, and was directed to a bench not far away. The other boys of his group shuffled after the photographers, a few feet back but still in close range. When Eunwoo sat on the bench, he sat straight on it and instantly assumed a casual position, one arm over the back of the bench and his other hand sitting on his leg. The group's eyes were on him, but mostly Moonbin. So as Eunwoo shifted between positions, his eyes kept flickering over to Moonbin. He bit his lip, eyes on Moonbin. The bite broke, though, when he noticed Moonbin doing the same thing. Eunwoo couldn't keep himself from smiling at him.  
"Bin-ah, get over here."  
The photographers looked at Eunwoo and behind themselves at Moonbin. They nodded, and the manager agreed. Moonbin shed his jacket and made his way over, practically meeting Eunwoo's cheeky smile with a death glare. He sat down beside Eunwoo, an inch or two of space between their legs, but his arm fit around Eunwoo's shoulders. Photos were snapped as they moved through holding different poses, sometimes looking at the camera but more often than not looking at each other.  
"Bin-ah, are you cold?"  
"Of course I'm cold. Aren't you cold?"  
"Yeah, but it's not that bad without a jacket when there's someone around."  
"You're so weird. Sometimes you say weird things."  
"Maybe."  
"Not maybe. You do say weird things."  
"Mm."  
"Can't you just give me the hot pack?"  
"If you just want the hot pack, you can go get it for yourself. They're in a bag under the counter."  
Moonbin made a face, brows pulling together. Eunwoo grinned, knowing he had won, knowing exactly what Moonbin wanted but refusing to give it to him. He leaned close, nose almost brushing Moonbin's, and he heard the camera shutters snapping wildly.  
"What do you want, Bin-ah?"  
Moonbin didn't answer, only met his intense look.  
"Alright, I think we have enough. Let's take Rocky's pictures then we can get pictures of Moonbin."  
Eunwoo pulled away, and a devilish glint appeared in Moonbin's eyes. He had been teased and pushed too far.  
The crew gave them back their jackets and Moonbin was the one to tug Eunwoo away this time. He looked back as Rocky shucked off his jacket and the other three of them were still huddled together.  
There was no one in the building that was working as their dressing room, and the building itself had no uncovered windows. As soon as the door closed, Moonbin let out an exasperated sigh.  
Eunwoo laughed. "What? Too much?"  
Moonbin shook his head, smiling a little. "No, it's just really cold outside. They should've picked a better day for photos."  
"You know it's been planned for today for over a week."  
"Yeah, but it's still really cold outside."  
"Bin-ah."  
"Yeah?"  
When Moonbin turned to look at him, Eunwoo reached a hand up to Moonbin's jaw. The blush that spread over Moonbin's cheeks made Eunwoo feel proud of himself.  
"Do you still want the hot pack?"  
"Mm. Yeah."  
"I'll trade you a hot pack for a kiss."  
Moonbin didn't even say anything. He leaned forward, eyes closing, and Eunwoo met him in the middle. Both of Moonbin's arms wrapped around the taller boy's waist, and Eunwoo let his hand slide to hold the back of Moonbin's neck. They were so comfortable and used to each other that when the kiss broke, Moonbin took the shuffle steps and hugged Eunwoo, just like usual.  
"I wish we had more free time to just hang out like we used to."  
Eunwoo nodded, his arms both also wrapped around Moonbin by now. "Yeah, me too."  
The door burst open, and they hurriedly untangled themselves. It was Sanha, looking quite shocked at the embrace he had walked in on. "I just came for a hot pack."  
Moonbin ducked his head, laughing. "Oh, yeah." He walked away, pulled out the bag, dug around for a bit, and retrieved the hot pack. Sanha took it, saying a loud thanks, then he was gone again.  
Eunwoo chuckled. "That was close."  
A nod from Moonbin. "Yeah, really close."  
There was a beat of silence before Eunwoo gave Moonbin a kiss on his forehead. "But that's okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
